Zachary Martin
'Zachary Martin, '''more commonly known as Zack (played by Dylan Sprouse), was born at St. Joseph's Hospital in Seattle, Washington at 6:30 on a Saturday, and is ten minutes older than his brother, Cody Martin. He is very unwitty, insecure, outgoing, and often a very lazy person. But the wierd thing is, is that he gets all the girls. He likes to bully his brother, Cody, which intiimidates Cody. In school, he is a straight "D" student. He lives at the Tipton Hotel, because thier mother, Carey, got devorced with thier dad, Kurt. Zack is interested in girls that stay at the tipton, but especially likes the hotel's candy counter girl, Maddie Fitzpatrick. He always calls her "Sweet Thang". He wants to be like his dad, who is a rock n' roll artist. His father acts like Zack too, which probably means that Zack takes after his dad. Oddly enough, even though he picks on Cody, he himself is a momma's boy. In ''Ghost of 613, after he got frightened, he ran to his mom for comfort. Zack also frequently gets into trouble sometimes along with Cody. He also is the lazier of the two, often bossing Cody around. He is the charming, cool, funny, and greedy twin, but can also have a soft spot, and caring spot, for example in the episode: Election the two brothers run for president, and Zack almost beats him unfairly, but then helps Cody win. Zack is also known to put Cody down a lot, though he is quick to stand up for him when other people do it. Most of the time he receives no retaliation for these actions although he seems to be intimidated by Cody when Cody stands up to him. Zack also can usually be found eating food, like chocolate, more often so than Cody, as evident in the episode Health & Fitness where Zack attempts to stop eating too much candy. Zack also has no stage fright unlike Cody as seen in The Suite Life Goes Hollywood. Zack does not have as much knowledge but has as much common sense as his brother. Although he and Cody are often shown arguing and even fighting, they both share a close platonic relationship with each other. In Cody Goes To Camp, Zack misses Cody so badly that he convinces London to drive him to Camp Knock-A-Number where Cody is having a great time with other nerds. When Cody realizes Zack is lonely without his brother, he sends everybody away so the brothers can have a private talk about their relationship. He and Cody are both huge fans of the Boston Red Sox, and hate the New York Yankees. Some of Zack's hobbies include skateboarding, basketball, and soccer, all of which he excels. He is always playing pranks on his twin brother and everybody at the tipton but his love, Maddie. He also alot messier than Cody. Zack did not pass 8th grade English, which caused him to go to summer school. In summer school, his intellectual side is shown, making him not so popular and occasionally getting a wedgie. Although he is the braver of the twins, he has been frightened before by a horror film called Zombie Mom, which he was not allowed to see, and eventually gets punished for seeing it anyway. After seeing it, he gets combined nightmares and sleepwalking, putting furniture in front of the front door of the hotel to keep out the zombies imagined by him. Despite Zack not doing well in school, he is equally as intelligent and clever as his brother. In "Prom Story", his grades suddenly improve when he learns that Maddie likes smart guys. In "Aptitude", Zack's math skills drastically improve when the numbers have dollar signs in front. Zack knows how to manipulate others for his personal gains. He can create ingenious plots and schemes to try to get himself and his brother in or out of trouble. Cody always imagines Zack in jail. Zack may sometimes be the obnoxious twin, but he is more aware of events than Cody, in To Catch a Thief, when the twins overhear the jewel thieves in the ballroom, when Zack asked "Did you hear that?", Cody replied with, "Yeah, the jewel thief wants mom's job." Another example is in Have A Nice Trip, when they see Harry dancing while they're in the vent, Zack told Cody that his back was fine, but Cody, after he heard Holly con Mr. Moseby, he said, "Not that, I ordered a dozen of those Marshmallow Mushies." In Hotel Inspector, Mr. Moseby offers the twins free Red Sox tickets. Cody jumps at the offer, but Zack knows Mr. Moseby really wants the twins out of the hotel for the inspection, so he bargains for dinner money too. One of Zack's few skills is his musical ability. He was the lead singer of the band Rock Squared. Zack and Cody take a lifetime cruise on the S.S. Tipton, and end up living on it. Category:Characters